


Broken

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: What happened after Adi joined-or didn’t join- Malbonte?
Relationships: Three friends
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share a sneak peek of the fan fiction I’m writing! I’ve never posted my writing anywhere before so please be gentle. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :)

Adi woke up shaking violently, terrified for his friends’ safety. A bright light burned in his face, reminiscent of the torture chamber Malbonte locked him in for days after Adi revealed his true fidelity. The demon didn’t know where he was or how he got there. Were Mimi and Vanessa alive? Were they captured or injured, too? 

Am I back at Malbonte’s camp?

Two pairs of delicate but sturdy hands were holding him upright and Adi screamed, struggling to break their grip. 

“Get back!” he shouted. “Get back, he has a knife!” 

“Adi, you’re safe.”

The kind, familiar voice jolted him out of his panic, and Adi turned to see a dark-haired girl. Her chestnut eyes were filled with worry. 

“Vanessa,” Adi whispered, his voice breaking. 

Next to her stood a female demon with straight black hair and a sweet face. Mimi looked calmer than Vanessa, but Adi knew she was just as anxious. The demon-girl smiled, but it was laden with concern. Adi saw that both the girls’ hands bore red marks from how aggressively he’d fought them. 

“Mimi, are you-“ 

“We’re fine, Adi. We... we thought we’d lost you. If it wasn’t for the doctor, I don’t know what would have happened.” 

Adi looked around a little and realized he was in a bed at his friends’ dormitory. Their room had taken a pretty big hit after the academy was attacked, but it was still standing. Now that the initial shock was over, the demon felt just how weak he was. He still couldn’t stop trembling, and his shoulder throbbed horribly. Mimi eased him back against the pillows, tucking a blanket around him while Vanessa wet a rag and carefully laid it on his forehead. Heat engulfed Adi’s whole body, and he couldn’t suppress a moan.

“Shhh,” Vanessa said. “You have a fever.” 

As Vanessa dipped the rag again, Mimi sat bedside and held his hand. The two girls didn’t seem at all fazed by the fact that Adi had acted like he wanted to stand by Malbonte and Fencio when the first battle of Heaven’s war ended. Maybe he was just too beat up right now and he’d hear about it when he was stronger. But there was no malice in either of their faces. Bits and pieces of memories came back to Adi- how chaos once again reigned on the battlefield, how Mimi and Vanessa tried to break through after he was stabbed. This was no longer a story his mother told when Adi misbehaved as a child; this was a real war. Nothing at the academy was the same. Friends betrayed friends, enemies rose from  
the ashes, and others were simply gone. Countless others dead, including his Sammy. There was so much pain at this academy, so much death and grief and suffering.

Lying in his friends’ room, something that could only be described as homesickness hit Adi full force. When he was abused at Malbonte’s camp, the only thoughts that kept him sane were Ilina’s first failed attempts at flying and his mother’s undeniable pride when his baby sister finally figured out how to use her wings. Even when Adi’s father refused to speak to either of them, his mother held him while he wept for Sammy. Their father’s absence was painful for her, but she didn’t leave Adi alone in his grief.

I miss you, Mom. I miss you, little Ilina. Shepha, please let them be safe. Please let them be alive. 

Adi ached for his family so much it hurt, but he was scared to see them. He wasn’t the person they remembered. 

I’ll taint them. It’s best if they stay away from me. 

He didn’t want Ilina to see his serious mental struggle, how Adi was so blinded by revenge he almost resorted to the utmost form of cruelty that no angel or demon should ever commit. But he could no longer handle being within the academy walls, walls that held memories of the bloodshed long after stains were scrubbed away. 

“Girls, I... I want to go home.” 

Speaking the words aloud broke something inside of Adi. He began to cry, and the small tears soon turned into huge, jarring sobs. Adi had been holding back all of his emotions since he enacted the plan to ‘join’ Malbonte. Living so close to his Sammy’s killer, being tortured, knowing his two best friends thought he’d betrayed them- everything poured out. Vanessa and Mimi hugged him, whispering soothing words the demon didn’t hear. They held him even when he stopped crying, wrapping Adi in a protective cocoon.

“I know you do, darling,” Mimi said. “I know.” 

Vanessa didn’t say anything, she only hugged Adi tighter and he clung to her just like the night she visited him before Rebecca’s trial. Adi felt both their strong spirits penetrate the dark, hurting places in his heart. He felt Vanessa and Mimi’s immense love for him, love the demon wasn’t sure he deserved. He couldn’t shake the horrible, haunting guilt of putting his two dearest friends through a supposed betrayal. Adi hadn’t even known Mimi was in the infirmary before he left. 

“Vanessa, Mimi, I’m so sorry.” 

The two looked at Adi with expressions so gentle he thought they would break him in two.

“I’ll love you no matter what,” said Mimi. “Why haven’t you realized that?” 

“You’ve been strong for far too long, Adi,” Vanessa added. “Let us take care of you for a little while.”

She got up to turn off the room’s lights, then both her and Mimi laid down on either side of him. 

“Rest now,” came Mimi’s soft voice in the darkness. “We’re here with you.”

Her hand reached up and she began to stroke Adi’s hair. The demon finally allowed himself to relax into their warm embrace, so exhausted and sick he was nauseous. He hadn’t slept through the night once following Sammy’s death and the war, images of his beloved’s broken body and corpses of various angels and demons haunting him. As if she could read his thoughts, Vanessa’s hands found his and squeezed them underneath the blanket. Snuggled between his friends, Adi soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
